


Impromptu

by crystalusagi



Series: Saiyuki Police AU [5]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 07:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalusagi/pseuds/crystalusagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex timez.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impromptu

**Author's Note:**

> For saiyuki_time prompt "post coital."

They were heading home, finally, from a fucking long stake out.  They got into the jeep, and Hakkai looked over at Gojyo as he turned the ignition.  
    
 "Shall I drive you home now?" he asked, face pleasant and not looking like he'd spent the past three days on a cold balcony, "Or should we go to my place?"    
    
 Gojyo, cheek leaning against the seat in exhaustion, was going to ask him what he meant.  But then Hakkai's tone finally registered, and he blinked, suddenly more awake.   
    
 Hakkai's lips curved into an almost invisible smile.  Gojyo barely saw it in the dark.  Hakkai's glasses flashed once against the glare of the streetlight outside as he turned his head toward Gojyo, as if to ask, 'Well, what will it be?'  There was no mistaking what that smile meant.  Not when Hakkai's eyes were boring into his like that.   
    
 Gojyo swallowed.  "Why don't we go to your place."    
    
 

* * *

  
    
 _This isn't so bad,_  Gojyo thought as he lay there on Hakkai's bed, pants discarded somewhere on the floor.  It wasn't what he'd thought it'd be like--but it definitely wasn't bad.  As far as good lays went, Hakkai was right up there in the top three.  And he hadn't kicked Gojyo out of his bed afterwards, which was kinda nice.    
    
 But then, this had been Hakkai's idea. Hakkai was a pretty smart guy.  
    
 Gojyo shifted, hissing in annoyance as something rubbed against his back again.  Now that they weren't going at it anymore, it was hard to ignore the piece of whatever-the-hell-it-was that had been sticking into his back the entire time.   _I'm gonna have a bruise the size of the moon,_  he decided, rolling onto his side and feeling at the sheets behind him.  His hand smoothed across the rumpled sheets, finding the hard edge of the object under the comforter.  He frowned, then saw Hakkai looking at him with curiosity as he shoved his hand underneath the comforter.  His fingers found hard metal.  The metal was even a little warm, probably from their body heat.    
    
 "Is something the matter?" Hakkai asked.    
    
 Gojyo brought his hand up and showed him the bullet clip.    
    
 Hakkai squinted at it, trying to make out what it was without his glasses.  "Ah," he commented after a few moments, taking it from Gojyo.  He reached over to set it down on the night stand.  "I'd forgotten where that was," he muttered with a bright, somewhat sheepish smile.  "Thank you for finding it."    
    
 That was just like Hakkai, to leave a bullet clip under his sheets and forget about it.  "Yeah, well, it was pretty much digging a hole into my back."    
    
 "Hm, let me see," Hakkai said.  Before Gojyo knew what was going on, Hakkai had flipped him over onto his stomach, one hand gripping his shoulder firmly and the other pressing against his upper back.  He felt warm fingers trailing down his spine and bit his lip.  Fuck, this was going to get him hot again, and they'd just done it.   _Not that I_ couldn't _go again._  
  
"You're just looking for an excuse to get some," he drawled as Hakkai's hand went too low, past the bruise onto the curve of his ass.    
  
A huff of breath like a laugh behind him.  "Maybe," Hakkai agreed.  "Is that all right?"  His fingertips brushed against Gojyo's balls.   
  
"Nah, doesn't bother me."   _Not at all._  
  
"Good," Hakkai said.  "Hold still, please," he said, and shifted, lowering his head.  Gojyo closed his eyes and pressed his cheek against the mattress.  His cock was hard again.      
  
Yeah, this wasn't so bad.


End file.
